Le temps de rire
by mucc
Summary: Ce qui s'Est passé dans la tête de Sirius et celle de Remus le jour où ils ont tout perdu... Léger slash RLSB


**Titre : Le temps de rire**

**Résumé : Ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Sirius et de Remus le jour où ils ont tout perdu.**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic… Alors soyez indulgents svp..**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les perso de Mme Rowling. **

Il allait le tuer. Le sale rat qui avait fait assassiner Lily et James, rendant ainsi le petit Harry orphelin. L'immondice qui l'avait fait douter de la loyauté de Remus à l'ordre. Celui qui l'avait fait douter de _son_ Remus. Peter Pettigrow. Le traître.

Il l'avait à présent devant lui, acculé contre un mur. Peter tremblait en voyant l'air de Sirius. Il avait dépassé le stade de la fureur. À présent, une expression de démence totale se lisait sur son visage. Il regarda Peter pendant un moment puis il ouvrit la bouche lentement.

- Comment as-tu pu leur faire ça, Peter? murmura-t-il dans un grondement. Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça, à nous tous? Tu aurais pourtant dû savoir que nous n'allions pas laisser passer une telle trahison…

À ces mots, il raffermit son emprise sur le col de la chemise du petit homme devant lui et le leva d'une poigne forte. Il lui fit se cogner la tête brutalement contre le mur lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol pour se balancer dans le vide. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler à nouveau, mais avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche Peter s'était déjà mis à hurler.

- Tu les as tué Sirius! Comment as-tu pu leur faire une chose pareille? Nous qui t'avons toujours cru notre ami! Tu les as tué, tout est de ta faute!

Des passants moldus détournaient la tête sur leur passage afin d'observer l'étrange scène qu'ils offraient aux yeux de tous. Mais Sirius s'en fichait complètement.

- Quoi? hurla-t-il à son tour. Sale rat! C'est toi qui…

- N'essaie pas de faire passer ton crime sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre, Sirius. continua Peter. C'est toi qui les as tué, ne mens pas en plus!

Sirius n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre. Déjà, Peter qui se tortillait avait sorti sa baguette et avait jeté un puissant sortilège, produisant un souffle dévastateur sur la rue et les passants qui s'y trouvaient. Les gens se mirent à hurler et à se sauver, trébuchant sur les cadavres de ceux qui avaient été directement touché par la déflagration.

À travers les débris et la poussière qui l'entouraient, Sirius ne parvint pas à distinguer grand-chose de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cet imbécile de Peter avait lancé un sort beaucoup trop puissant pour ses faibles capacités. Au lieu de toucher Sirius, il avait plutôt dévasté l'ensemble des immeubles environnants et tué un bon nombre de personnes innocentes.

Lorsque le nuage de poussière commença à se dissiper, Sirius s'aperçut que Peter avait disparu. À l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, quelques instants plus tôt, ne restait qu'un morceau de chair ensanglanté. Sirius se pencha et le ramassa, s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'un doigt.

À cette vue, il éclata de rire. D'un rire dément. Le sombre idiot s'était tué lui-même en tentant de faire de même avec Sirius.

Sirius continua à rire, debout au milieu des décombres de la rue en ruine et des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Bientôt, des sirènes d'autorité moldues se firent entendre. Sirius continua à rire, de son rire semblable à un aboiement.

Une foule commençait à se masser depuis un petit moment et l'observait d'un œil effrayé. Peu lui importait. Il avait vengé son ami. Son frère.

Les autorités sorcières arrivèrent sur le lieu quelques minutes à peine après la détonation lancée par Peter. Les sorciers et les sorcières chargés du cas ne prirent même pas la peine de transplaner à un endroit non visible des moldus. Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps, produisant un « pop » sonore.

Là, ce qu'ils virent les abasourdi. Tout était saccagé. Plusieurs personnes étaient mortes. Et Sirius Black se tenait au centre de tout cela, riant à gorge déployée.

Ils se précipitèrent sur l'homme, le neutralisant sans aucunes difficultés. Sirius ne faisait que continuer à rire.

Alors qu'on l'emmenait, Sirius regarda la foule de gens qui s'était massé. Tous ces visages inquiets et apeurés le faisaient rire. Plus rien ne lui importait maintenant. Rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher la joie intense qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Plus rien, mais peut-être une personne. Cette personne justement était en train de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule afin de voir ce qui se passait.

- Sirius! appela cette personne comme elle arrivait devant la scène. Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sirius se retourna à cet appel. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, même si elle n'avait été qu'un murmure dans la foule. C'était la voix de Remus.

Il se retourna vers lui, et il arrêta de rire aussitôt. Les yeux inquiets de son amant le fixaient d'un air attristé. Remus fit quelques pas en avant afin d'aller rejoindre son amour, mais aussitôt un des sorciers qui veillaient à la sécurité de la foule l'en empêcha. Il le prit par le bras et tenta de le faire reculer. Remus le regarda d'un air surpris, se dégagea de son emprise et retenta d'aller rejoindre Sirius.

Encore une fois, l'auror l'en empêcha.

Sirius vit Remus lui demander ce qui se passait. Il vit alors l'homme se pencher vers Remus et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, son cœur flancha.

- Tu ne dois pas le croire, Remus ! Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure! Tu verras, tout va s'arranger. Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Peter! C'est lui le traître!

Mais Remus ne semblait pas l'écouter du tout. Il fixa sur Sirius des yeux empreints d'une incompréhension profonde. Ce qui toucha le plus Sirius fut la tristesse qui se lisait dans ces yeux. Il vit Remus secouer la tête, puis se retourner à nouveau vers le gardien et lui sourire.

Il ne croyait pas ses mensonges! Sirius en eut les larmes aux yeux de joie. L'auror répéta à Remus l'histoire de se qui s'était passé –selon lui.

Remus se retourna à nouveau vers Sirius, qui lui sourit.

Son regard se fixa sur les mains de Sirius, qui tenaient toujours le doigt de Peter.

Aussitôt, Remus tomba à genoux sur le sol.

- Non… Sirius lut sur ses lèvres plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Comment as-tu pu, Sirius?

Cette fois-ci, il hurlait.

- Non, Remus! Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait, rien du tout! Tu dois absolument me croire!

Il lâcha avec dégoût le doigt.

Puis, le cœur de Sirius se brisa définitivement lorsqu'il vit son amour se prendre la tête à deux mains et se mettre à sangloter.

-Remus… murmura-t-il en continuant d'avancer au même rythme que ceux qui l'emmenaient il ne savait où. Non, tu dois me croire, Remus. Je suis innocent… Crois-moi, je t'en supplie…

Lorsqu'il murmura ses paroles, il vit Remus relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants et des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Puis, Sirius sut que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait de sa vie. Il l'avait perdu à tout jamais. Il avait perdu sa confiance. Toutefois, il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas perdu son amour, mas cela viendrait sûrement avec le temps. Remus l'oublierait et en viendrait à le haïr. Tout ça, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

- Je t'aime Remus, murmura-t-il.

Sur ce, il se détourna et continua son chemin. Le temps de rire, il avait tout perdu.

:O :O :O :O

Remus revenait du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui se passait. James et Lily étaient morts. Harry était maintenant orphelin. Il avait tenté de convaincre le professeur de le prendre sous leur charge, à Sirius et lui, mais le vieil homme avait refusé. Remus était parti immédiatement après. Il avait hâte d'arriver chez lui afin de voir si Sirius s'y trouvait. Depuis la veille et ce qui s'y était passé, il ne l'avait pas revu. Il avait disparu. Il avait posé la question à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Il ne l'avait pas vu et semblait triste lorsqu'il entendit prononcer le nom de Sirius.

Remus se trouvait dans un quartier moldu. C'était un raccourci pour se rendre chez lui et il aimait bien passer par l'endroit. Il avançait d'un pas rapide en tentant de ne pas penser à ses amis disparus. Soudainement, il entendit une détonation provenant de quelques rues plus loin.

Il se précipita vers la source du bruit.

Il suivit le mouvement de la foule qui comme lui, voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé plus loin. Ils étaient tous guidés par les hurlements apeurés des gens qui avaient été pris dans l'explosion.

Remus arriva bientôt sur les lieux. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il y avait trop de gens massé autour des lieux de l'incident. Toutefois, il parvint à distinguer quelque chose très nettement parmi les cris et les pleurs environnants.

Quelqu'un riait.

Quelqu'un riait à gorge déployée.

Quelqu'un riait à gorge déployée et on son rire ressemblait à un jappement.

Ce quelqu'un, c'était Sirius.

Remus aurait reconnu ce rire semblable à un aboiement partout. Son cœur se serra. Il tenta de se faufiler parmi la foule. Il entendit des « pops » sonores. Des brigades d'aurors étaient arrivées sur les lieux. Il poussa et poussa encore pour tenter de se frayer un passage.

Il y parvint finalement. Il vit alors Sirius, riant comme un dément, se faisant emmené Dieu seul savait où par de nombreux aurors qui le tenaient fermement par les bras.

Sirius! appella-t-il, inquiet. Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!

Sirius se retourna immédiatement. Il arrêta aussitôt de rire.

Remus avança lentement vers son amant. Il sentit aussitôt deus mains se refermer sur son bras droit. Il releva la tête et aperçut un auror. Devant ses yeux interrogateurs, l'autre homme lui sourit doucement.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher. Cet homme, Sirius Black – vous semblez le connaître- je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais c'est un meurtrier. Il vient tout juste de tuer 13 personnes, ici dans cette rue et devant témoins en plus d'être responsable du meurtre de Lily et James Potter.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux ronds à cette révélation. Il se retourna vers Sirius qui le regardait toujours, visiblement inquiet.

- Tu ne dois pas les croire, Remus ! Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure! Tu verras, tout va s'arranger. Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Peter! C'est lui le traître! lui hurla Sirius.

Remus se tourna à nouveau vers l'auror et sourit à son tour avant de secouer la tête.

-Ce que vous dites est ridicule! C'est tout simplement impossible. Sirius n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Je le connais bien puisque nous… Enfin bref je le connais et il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Vous vous trompez complètement.

- C'est vous qui vous vous trompez, monsieur. Sirius Black est bel et bien un assassin. Vous voulez une preuve? Regardez ce qu'il tient entre les mains. C'est le doigt de Peter Pettigrow. La seule chose identifiable que nous avons trouvé qui reste de ce pauvre homme. Sirius Black l'a assassiné. Il y a des témoins sorciers qui se trouvaient près qui nous l'ont confirmés.

Remus se tourna à nouveau vers son amour et fixa ses mains. Son estomac se retourna lorsqu'il y vit une masse de chair ensanglantée qui ressemblait bel et bien à un doigt.

Il releva la tête vers Sirius et vit que celui-ci lui souriait. Remus s'effondra sur le sol.

-Non… murmura-t-il.

Puis il se mit à hurler.

-Comment as-tu pu Sirius!

- Non, Remus! cria Sirius à son tour, au bord du désespoir. Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait, rien du tout! Tu dois absolument me croire!

Remus le vit laisser tomber le doigt de Peter et il se mit à sangloter. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? Il vivait avec Sirius depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'école et il n'avait rien vu venir. La trahison de Sirius lui était restée inconnue pendant tout ce temps. L'amour qu'il lui portait l'avait totalement aveuglé. Comme Sirius avait dû se moquer de sa naïveté pendant tout ce temps!

Remus releva la tête afin de croiser une dernière fois le regard de l'homme qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait toujours et qu'il aimerait probablement toute sa vie, peut importe ce qu'il avait fait.

Il vit les yeux remplis de tristesse de son amant et il vit ses lèvres former les mots « Je t'aime ». Il rit ironiquement à l'intérieur de lui-même. Toutefois, une fois que Sirius eut détournée le regard, il répondit par un faible « Je t'aime aussi, Sirius. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, même si je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner. Adieu. »

Il se releva en tremblant et quitta les lieux. Il n'allait pas s'attarder, il n'en avait pas la force. Il était seul à présent. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait tout perdu. Maintenant, il lui fallait continuer.

Seul.

Il allait oublier.

Tout oublier.

Qu'il avait un jour eut des amis.

Des amis extraordinaires qui l'avait aidé à s'accepter un peu plus.

Des amis aujourd'hui disparus.

Tous.

Il lui fallait oublier qu'un jour, avec ses mêmes amis, il avait eu du plaisir.

Qu'il avait eu le temps de rire.

J'espère que cela vous a plu! Comme j'ai dit plus haut, c'est ma toute première fic… Soyez indulgents svp…!


End file.
